


Goretober-2019

by Ashatrychka



Series: Октябрьский сборник [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bleeding, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sketches, Torture, Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Короткие драбблы и скетчи по списку тем из дайри-сообщества, некоторые связаны сюжетно.





	1. 1.10 Истечение кровью. PG-13, отклонения от канона, 290 слов

Зрение размывалось. Рей следила как медленно проплывают над ней лампы, подернутые тусклым зеленоватым ореолом — ее везли куда-то. Она не знала, где находится, не помнила, как тут оказалась. Все это было уже не важно. Боли Рей не чувствовала, зато прекрасно помнила, как было больно в первый момент, когда лезвие скользнуло по коже, чисто и ровно рассекая ее, будто на руке вдруг открылся второй рот, моментально заполнившийся кровью. Она текла и текла, и Рей даже не могла толком зажать рану, потому что вынуждена была отступать. В белом искусственном свете кровь казалась такой же яркой, как доспехи Преторианцев.

В глазах стало темнеть. Лампы остановились, заморгали. Словно почувствовав, что она теряет сознание, Рей кто-то тряхнул за плечо, и от этого движения где-то в теле разлилась боль, далекая, как огни звезд, когда смотришь на них из пустыни. Откуда-то доносились приглушённые звуки чужого гортанного наречия, и лампы над ней снова пришли в движение.

Они рассекли ей руку почти до кости, разрезали вены, и Рей шла, оставляя за собой алую полосу, и ее одежда слева вся пропиталась кровью, потому что она прижимала руку к себе, чтобы хоть немного остановить кровотечение. Нужно было перетянуть ее чем-то, но у Рей даже на это не было времени. С каждым шагом было труднее двигаться, будто что-то

(_она знала, что_)

тянуло ее назад, звало, приказывало вернуться

(_и умереть_)

А потом она упала.

Кровь растекалась вокруг нее так быстро, что это казалось ненастоящим. Это не могла быть ее кровь, ее не могло быть так много, и Рей ползла, размазывая ее по полу, лишь бы двигаться, потому что, казалось ей, стоит остановиться — и ее потащит назад.

Со страшным скрежетом древняя, как сама галактика, каталка, на которой ее везли, встала. Рей почувствовала, как чужие руки поднимают ее и куда-то несут, и лампы потухли окончательно.


	2. 2.10. Психопатия/социопатия; cумасшествие. G, отклонения от канона, 304 слова

"Почему ничего не получилось?"

Этот вопрос Кайло задавал себе не в первый раз. Он рассчитал все идеально: нашел точку соприкосновения в их обоюдном одиночестве, сумел втереться в доверие, легко внушил девчонке мысль, что Люк Скайуокер предал его.

(Сам виноват, старый дурак! Если бы не побоялся рассказать, как всё было, получил бы кредит доверия от девчонки. Впрочем, он был одним из самых проницательных людей, которых Кайло встречал, и смог раскусить его. Только вот понять, что именно он раскусил не смог - всегда проще списать на Темную сторону то, чего не можешь постичь)

Все должно было сработать! Почему она отказалась? Неужели он недооценил степень ее привязанности к этим отбросами? Да, так и есть. Она жила в нищете и физически не может представить себе возможности, которые открывались перед ней - просто не хватило воображения. А взаимовыручка и дружба с такими же простыми людишками, как она сама - это ей понятно. Они ценили ее, они почти _любили_ ее, ведь она их единственная надежда, Одаренная, может размахивать световым мечом и не отхватить себе нос или ухо. 

С другой стороны, это тоже может сыграть ему на руку. Никто не хочет расставаться с иллюзией о том, что внутри _каждого_ человека есть что-то хорошее, есть свет. Даже внутри такого мерзавца, как Кайло Рен. Несколько правильных действий, слова, оброненных вовремя - и Рей в это поверит.

Кайло, кстати, разделял эту точку зрения - насчет хорошего внутри. Внутри него было прекрасное здоровое сердце, и лёгкие, и печень... Со всем, что касалось внутренностей, у него все было отлично. А что касается эмпатии - это вещь совершенно лишняя и вредная. Какое счастье, что в его голове не нашлось для нее места.

Можно было бы забыть про девчонку, но Кайло предпочел бы иметь такого сильного форсъюзера в союзниках, нежели в противниках. Главное не давать ей расширять кругозор.

"Не получилось сейчас, в следующий раз получится", - подумал он и пошел тренировать перед зеркалом щенячий взгляд.


	3. 3.10 Болезненная трансформация. G, отклонение от канона, 382 слова

Что-то тяжело дышало во тьме. С присвистом, изредка прерывающимся утробным хлюпаньем, словно воздух проходил не через обычную гортань, а вынужден был проталкиваться сквозь что-то влажное и трепещущее.

Просыпаясь, Кайло слышал этот звук. Если бы он не был настолько одурманен лекарствами, он бы задумался, что может издавать его, но сейчас ему было все равно. 

Это он дышал.

Боль прорывалась даже сквозь медикаментозную блокаду, опаляла огнем его внутренности и конечности. Иногда она отступала, и, если Кайло бодрствовал, то тут же проваливался в сон. Он мог чувствовать свое тело через боль, какое оно теперь - оно казалось огромным, как корабль, нереально огромным для его маленького человеческого сознания. Кайло представлял себя морским созданием, распластанным по илистому дну невероятным давлением, космическим червем, свившимся в кольца внутри астероида. Боль пронизывала все его существо, его тело плавилось. Оно истекало лимфой и кровью: отовсюду, из каждого отверстия в теле, из каждой поры сочилась мерзкая сукровица, и матрас под Кайло давно пропитался ею и мерзко чавкал, если Рен шевелился. Его органы сжимались и раздувались, перемещались внутри тела, и от этого оно болело сильнее.

Как жаль, что он не мог окуклиться, как насекомое, проспать это мучительное превращение, и проснуться обновленным.

Но рано или поздно все заканчивается. Закончилась и трансформация.

Он рассматривал свое изменившееся тело: лишенное формы, лишенное костей, пульсирующее в такт биению Силы. Там, где когда-то находились половые органы, теперь была гладкая бледная кожа с еле видными темными прожилками вен, меняющими цвет от бледно-голубых до почти черных там, где кожа была тоньше. Разглядывая себя - то, что осталось от него прежнего - Кайло ощутил смутное, странное ощущение тоски, потери, ассоциировавшейся со стыдом. Он воспринимал себя как мужчину, но теперь он лишился того, что делало его мужчиной. Стал недееспособным в самом приземленном плотском смысле. Но разве он теперь - человек? Разве теперь он зависит от того, что чувствуют люди, что они делают, если теперь он чувствует иначе - чувствует саму Силу? Насколько отличалось его нынешнее восприятие от прежнего: свет воспринимался как нечто материальное, он раскладывался на различные спектры. Его сердце билось в такт пульсу самой вселенной, и если бы Кайло захотел, он мог бы мысленно перенестись в любую ее точку, увидеть все, как если бы он видел это собственными глазами. Так, как человек никогда бы не смог.

Тогда зачем ему беспокоиться о том, что к нему совершенно не относится? А Галактике все равно, кто или что ей правит.


	4. 4.10 Пытки. Westworld! AU, 368 слов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По мотивам раскура Jonathan Livingston Seagull

Света в амбар попадало немного: через щели в потолке и через раскрытые двери. В редких лучах золотились пылинки. Пахло сеном, старым деревом, пылью — лошадьми почти не пахло. Кайло стоял, сунув большие пальцы за пояс, и смотрел на Рей. Она сидела на полу: подол платья изгвадан в земле, руки связаны на спиной, а на лице застыло гневное, непримиримое выражение.

Немногие доступные ему инструменты были разложены рядом: кольт, нож и устрашающего вида ржавая пила. Пила была скорее частью декора — Кайло не настолько выжил из ума, чтобы пытаться перепилить титановые кости. Он выбрал нож.

Когда он вонзил его в живот Рей, она издала сдавленный звук: «х-ха!» — и дернулась. Все ее тело напряглось, когда ее мягкая плоть объяла лезвие. Кайло вонзил его не слишком глубоко, наблюдая, как часто дышит Рей, как выступает испарина на ее лбу. Медленным, сочным движением, Кайло вынул нож, и Рей обмякла, тяжело дыша. На ее голубом платье расплывалось пятно, кажущееся в сумраке амбара скорее фиолетовым, чем красным.

— Ты расскажешь мне все, — сказал Кайло. — Все, что знаешь о Лабиринте. И не надейся на быструю смерть. _Ты_, — он неосознанно выделил это слово, — не умрёшь.

— Я ничего не знаю! — ответила Рей. Ее голос, поначалу тихий, почти как шепот, к концу фразы поднялся до крика.

— Ты привела меня сюда, следуя какой-то программе. Следуя Лабиринту, — Кайло указал ей в лицо ножом. — И я хочу знать, что это такое.

Алая капля сорвалась с кончика лезвия и упала Рей на щеку.

Рей моргнула.

— Я ничего не знаю.

Кайло наклонился, и тень от шляпы упала на его лицо. Рей наблюдала за ним, задрав голову. Ее глаза расширились. Кончик ножа уткнулся ей в щеку.

— Лабиринт.

— Пошел ты! — выплюнула Рей, и нож оставил на ее лице длинный тонкий алый росчерк.

Кайло схватил ее за шею и приблизил свое лицо к ее.

— Говори. Или я сниму с тебя скальп!

— Я ничего тебе не скажу! — процедила Рей. — Можешь делать что угодно. Он спасет меня.

— Спасет тебя? — Кайло усмехнулся. — И кто же тебя спасет? Твой олух Дэмерон?

— Бен спасет меня! — выкрикнула Рей в ярости. — Он придет за мной и прострелит твою башку!

Лицо Кайло окаменело. Он разжал руку и выпрямился, молча глядя на Рей, и, наконец, его лицо расколола улыбка, сухая и уродливая. Он смотрел на Рей сверху вниз и улыбался.

— Нет, — сказал Кайло. — Бен не придет.


	5. Goretober 9.10 Стежки, шрамы и 10.10 Хирургическое вмешательство

Рей пробуждалась несколько раз, и снова впадала в вязкие видения. Во рту все пересохло, но то, что она могла почувствовать, было отвратительным на вкус — словно ее рот промыли чем-то горьким. Когда она, наконец, пришла в себя и смогла сфокусировать взгляд на единственном, что видела — огромной трубе, выглядывающей из тьмы, слабо подсвеченной синеватым светом — сонливость почти отступила. Вместо нее пришла пока еще слабая боль в животе и тянущее ощущение в руке, там, где была рана.

Рей села, оглядываясь. Она лежала на старой кровати с проржавевшими металлическими поручнями на затянутом пластиком тонком матрасе. Вокруг царил сумрак, рассеиваемый светом тусклых ламп каких-то приборов. По обе стороны от нее тоже были кровати — одни пустые, на других кто-то лежал — Рей тяжело было рассмотреть в темноте. На одной из пустых кроватей были темные пятна.

Рей замутило. Что-то ныло в животе, но она не могла понять, что. Голова все еще соображала с трудом. Первым делом, Рей осмотрела свою руку: порез на ней, оставленный

_(когтем)_

ранее, был аккуратно зашит: белые стежки соединяли уже поджившие края раны. Вряд ли обошлось без бакты, но неплохо было бы еще бакта-пластырем сверху прикрыть.

Ничего. Ненадолго хватит, а потом она выберется отсюда… Откуда?

Рей тяжело сглотнула — слюны почти не было, шершавый сухой язык шевелился во рту, как что-то инородное, не принадлежащее ей. Боль в животе не уходила, а лишь усиливалась. Здоровой рукой Рей задрала тунику, жесткую и в бурых пятнах от засохшей крови, и тупо уставилась на шрам поперек своего живота. Аккуратные белые стежки поверх уже зажившей, сросшейся раны. Прямо над тем местом, где у нее болело.

Рей почувствовала, что ей не хватает воздуха. Так странное, ведь еще минуту назад его было полно. Она хватала воздух ртом, дыша мелко и часто, а ее глаза скользили вдоль шрама — вперед и назад. Что там? Разве ее ранили в живот? Кто залатал ее?

… Залатал ли?

Тупая боль на месте — что там, печень? Или поджелудочная? Рей не знала. Оглядевшись еще раз, напрягая зрение, она смогла рассмотреть с полутьме стеклянные баки, отражавшие свет тускло вспыхивающих ламп. Рей не могла увидеть, что в них, но она уже поняла. У нее закружилась голова, и Рей схватилась за поручни, силясь остаться в вертикальном положении. Ей показалось, что вокруг темнеет, но постепенно помрачение отступило.

Ее подобрали торговцы органами. И определенно успели что-то забрать. Нужно выбираться отсюда, пока она не лишилась еще чего-нибудь. С трудом спустив ноги на пол, Рей подождала, пока пройдет дурнота. Боль усиливалась, а это значило, что чем бы ее ни накачали, его действие проходит. И чем яснее будет ее ум, тем сильнее боль. Надо было спешить, пока боль не стала невыносимой.

Покачиваясь, Рей встала на ноги и двинулась вдоль ряда кроватей. Она могла положиться лишь на Силу. Ее оружие исчезло — еще на звездном разрушиетеле или раньше? — и она не помнила, когда. Не знала, где находится, это планета или корабль. Единственной мыслью, зацепившейся за ее сознание, была мысль о том, чтобы найти выход.

_(и уничтожить любого, кто встанет у тебя на пути)_

Это была чужая мысль. Холодная, склизкая, как что-то мерзкое и живое, проползшее в ночи в твою теплую постель, чтобы согреться.

Рей не отмела ее. У нее не было сил, и сейчас ей была нужна любая поддержка. Даже

_(его)_

такая.


	6. Goretober 28.10 Голод, истощение, 739 слов

Как же есть хочется!

Рей в очередной раз перетряхивает все тайники в слабой надежде, что могла пропустить что-то. Песок скребется в стены ее дома, ветер завывает. Джакку стучится внутрь, просит впустить ее, хочет заполнить собой маленький шагоход, поглотить его.

Пусто, также как и в желудке Рей. Последний паек она съела… когда? Да, должно быть незадолго до начала осенних ветров. Рука ноет и чешется, и Рей глядит на нее с ненавистью. Все просто: рука сломана — работать не можешь — пайки и медикаменты не получаешь — кость срастается медленнее — работать не можешь. Замкнутый круг.

Ей снится еда, которую она видела только на голограммах. Еда странная на вкус, и проснувшись, Рей обнаруживает, что обслюнявила и изжевала край одеяла и прикусила губу во сне.

Как хочется есть.

Ветры воют — такая вот на Джакку осень, пыльные бури на протяжении нескольких недель. Не настолько сильные, чтобы мешать работать, но достаточно надоедливые, забивающие песок в самые мелкие щели. Механизмы ломаются, их нужно чинить. Жаль, Рей не может починить собственную руку.

За день она собирает едва ли треть своей обычной нормы, и все это — мусор, даже по местным меркам. Слабость накатывает, голова кружится. Живот кажется прилип к позвоночнику, глаза глубоко запали, а ребра можно пересчитать, сыграть на них, как на ксилофоне. Может быть, когда бури закончатся, кто-нибудь найдет ее тело? Если сумеет войти в шагоход.

Рей думает о том, не выторговать ли у Ункара паек в долг, но отметает эту мысль. Влезать в долги к кролуту — последнее дело. Буквально последнее, потом можно будет не надеяться рассчитаться, Ункар умеет загонять в угол и раздувать проценты, так что все его дела станут ее делами.

Даже если она получит этот паек, то любой отнимет — что она сможет сделать со сломанной рукой?

Значит сначала нужно починить руку, а уже потом достать еду. Рей пытается выменять немного бакты на свои личные вещи, но ничего не получается — бакта здесь на вес золота. Песок метет, и когда Рей идет по рынку, ей приходится кутаться в тряпки с ног до головы и поплотнее затягивать ремешок гогглов, чтобы песок не забивался под них.

Свист настигает ее, когда Рей почти достигает конца торговых рядов. Ясный, громкий, перебивающий даже шум полотнищ на ветру. Рей оборачивается скорее по наитию, чем потому, что решила, что свист обращен к ней. Незнакомец, так же плотно укутанный одеждой, как и она, манит ее пальцем. За его спиной палатка с опущенным тентом — от песка.

От голода Рей соображает совсем туго, но все же идет. В палатке может случиться все, что угодно. Ее могут убить, и она не сможет отбиться, могут отнять последнее. Но у Рей теплится надежда, что ей могут дать работу, и она идет, еле передвигая ноги, а линия горизонта качается перед глазами в такт шагам.

В палатке Рей наконец может снять гогглы и скинуть капюшон. Там сумрачно, и воздух спертый, все прорехи затянуты, все отдушины закрыты. Рей может рассмотреть столы, с наваленными на них запчастями, ящики, прижимающие края тента, чтобы не подняло ветром. Поманивший Рей незнакомец стоит там. Должно быть, он один из перекупщиков — они иногда появляются тут, пытаются составить конкуренцию Ункару. Мало у кого получается.

— Ищешь работу? — спрашивает незнакомец.

Он тоже снимает капюшон, и Рей видит, что у него красная кожа и странные отростки на подбородке. В остальном он похож на человека.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает Рей. — Я могу починить что-нибудь.

Незнакомец смеется и качает головой. Он кладет руку себе на пояс и говорит:

— Я предлагаю тебе другую работу.

Рей сразу понимает, о чем он, и ее первый порыв — уйти. Но ей даже стоять тяжело. Если она не съест что-нибудь, то следующий незнакомец сможет воспользоваться ее телом, даже не спрашивая и не предлагая ничего взамен.

— Сколько? — спрашивает Рей, и голос у нее звучит безжизненно.

Незнакомец показывает три оттопыренных пальца.

— Только потому, что ты красавица, — добавляет он. — Другой я бы дал вполовину меньше.

Рей все еще размышляет. Три пайка. Три дополнительных дня.

— Тебе всего лишь надо поработать ртом, — незнакомец смеется. — А все, что попадет в него — приятный бонус.

Рей кивает. Ветер швыряет песок в тент, и тот шуршит, осыпаясь вниз, и этот шорох кажется Рей оглушающим, а в палатке словно становится темнее.

***

Ветер стихает, когда она выходит наружу, но не доходит и до края торгового ряда. Ее выворачивает, и Рей прячется за ближайшей палаткой, падая на колени, пока ее желудок продолжает конвульсивно сжиматься, даже когда в нем уже ничего не остается. Наконец, Рей может поднять голову. Она брезгливо оттирает горстью песка запачканный край накидки и поднимается на ноги, здоровой рукой опираясь на посох. А потом сдвигает гогглы, вытирает набежавшие слезы и слизывает их с пальца.


End file.
